RiGhTlYwRoNg
by pinkandblackpeterpan
Summary: This is a story of two halves, Of raw passion.Ok its about two guys making out but whop cares.warning HPSS SLASHPLEASE R
1. the beginning

Bold is snape thinking italics are harry thinking the rest is speech.

Chapter 1 

''**Look at that face.''**

''**Those emerald green eyes.''**

"**The jet black hair."**

"**And that derrière is divine."**

Harry turned around and saw his potions master staring at him from behind his desk. All he did was shake his bum and continue to bodge up his potion deliberately. Hermiony and Ron were holding hands behind the cauldron next to him, which was a tiny bit strange.

"Why does Snape keep staring at you like that?" Ron asked "its quite perverted and its scaring me."

"Probably thinking of ways to torture me." Harry said not raising his head from his cauldron.

Later that day Harry arranged to meet Hermiony in the Gryffindor common room alone and for some reason Ron was to too happy about it. Hermiony agreed saying that she had some delicate news to tell him anyway and that it would be the perfect time to tell him. Harry was early for their meeting and sat playing with the free Harry potter and the prisoner of Azkaban merchandise he received when the third film came out. He was just getting to the interesting storyline between him and Snape when Hermiony walked in and eagerly sat down, and before Harry could speak said.

"Let me talk first its very important and I need to get it off my chest." Harry agreed not to get in the woman's way and listened intently to what she had to say.

"Well you know how me and Ron have been a little more friendly with each other."

"Yes." Harry replied

"Well we are kind of dating." Hermiony looked apprehensive, as if she was ready to cover her face to shield herself from the abuse she thought was about to be thrown at her.

"Well that's very nice, good for you." Harry replied in a calm and conceived mannor."Now I have some news of my own to break to you."

Hermiony looked at him intensely as if trying to read his mind.

"Well tell me what is it."

"Well I have kind of been having a small battle with myself over the last few years and i'm kindof, well ……" Harry paused for a moment to regain his composure."Im gay." Hermiony however just say looking quite disturbed. She then glanced at the two action figures of Harry and Snape lying on top of each other on the desk next to Harry.

"Well that's news to me. Whom have you got your eye on then?"

Once again Harry was looking rather frightened.

"Its Snape."

There was a loud thus as Hermiony had fallen off her chair in shock.

"Oh dear."

Please don't flame me saying my grammar is appalling just please send me constructive criticism or praise. I am open for suggestions as I am looking for ideas to continue the plot, I have a few but not that many.

In later chapters you will realise I have a twisted mind.

Please read and review.

Thanks.


	2. oh no look what youve gone and done now

Chapter 2 –RiGhTlYWrOnG-oh dear look what you've gone and done now.

Meanwhile back in Snapes office Severus paced the room in anger.

"Why wont he let me have him."  
"I need him."  
"He should belong to mm."

Snape slammed his hands on the desk making them sting a little. And started muttering something in Latin, probably something to do with his religeon, it was made up by an ancient wizard cult and Snape had recently converted Harry to it. And when roughly translated the phrase went something like.

"Give me the boy, no harm will come of him. He may feel a little pain but that is natural for someone's first time." He slumped in the chair and proceeded to take a menthol cigarette from the tin on the small table hovering next to the chair. He lit it the stood back up again.

"I need to relax." The professor walked into the bathroom and with his cigarette he proceeded to light 12 candles and he drew a bath for himself. After collecting his towelling dressing gown from his room he stripped and stepped in. the warm bubbles around his neck felt good and as he pulled the shower towards him he realised that he did not need to wash his hair as he had not done so for the last 20 years. There was also the small problem that he did not own any shampoo. After washing and stepping out he immersed himself in his bathrobe and put t towel around his head leaving the messy bathroom for another time.

Now all he had to do was pick out his outfit. His jeans and jumper, or a baggy tee-shirt and trainers either way he was definitely going to wear the novelty g string Hermiony had brought him as a ""coming out present"". He finally decided on his baggie's and Rebock tee shirt, with his Nike trainers. What about his hair how was he going to have it. Something new, spiky that's it now where to find some gel.

Then he remembered that run had brought some at hogs made and after rooting through his best friends trunk he found it.

"Now how do you use this stuff." Harry was frantically looking for instructions but eventually gave up and just slapped a dollop on his head and rubbing it in his hair became rock solid upright.

"Perfect." He thought to himself.

Snape was now fully dressed in black jeans a ripped black vest top and biker boots, he had his hair tied up in a pony tail an was once again sitting smoking a cigarette this time listening to music on his mini ipod. Then there was a knock on the door. The potions professor looked at his watch.

"Who on earth could it be, at this time of night."

Once again the small knock rang through the room.

"Come." Shouted Snape, and as the door opened a medium built boy with spiky hair in a black t-shirt and jeans came into the room.

"Sir I was wondering if I could talk to you about the work we did in class today. You see I didn't understand a word of it." Snape looked over towards his hidden lie detector .it was going crazy, so Snape decided to play along with the boy's game.

"Oh yes potter well looks like we will have to have a all night study session. But first I have an enquiry with you myself."

"Yes sir what is it." Harry looked rather puzzled."


	3. great moisturiser mr potter

Chapter 3-RiGhtlYwRoNg –AFTER THE SUN SETS… nobody knows.

Thanks for reading my stories ………………………

Ah and get well soon hop along.

"Why do I find that on your latest piece of handed in homework you have written phrases like." Snape cleared his throat and lifted up the piece of parchment in front of him.

"Me and Sev forever."

"And. Harry Snape also one of my personal favourites. I wanna have my babySnapes babies." Harry blushed.

"Well professor I think that is pretty self explanatory."

"Indeed, so where shall we start." the professor was now standing up and walking towards Harry, who was now staring at the muscular masses that were his professors arms.

"Preferably, bent over your desk completely naked in your office."

Snape looked mildly surprised.

"Once again potter you are thinking out loud. Maybe before I bend you over my Desk we could get to know each other just a little bit more." Snape lifted his eyebrow enquiringly.

" Oh yes professor, whatever you say."

Back at Gryffindor common room, Hermiony was trying to be as gentle as possible in breaking the news to Ron about Harry's sexuality. As Ron entered the common room and sat down in front of his newfound love, he was once again not too happy as he was missing Quiddich practice. (The sort he knew he needed, as at the moment he could not stay upright on his broom for longer than 5 minutes.)

" Now baby, you know how Harry has not quite worked out." the girl paused for a moment to find the most sensible way of telling Ron the news. "Well, which side he is batting for." Ron looked quite taken aback by Hermionie's abruptness.

" Yes Miony."

"Well he has come to a decision."

"Oh yes and what is that then." Ron had taken a sudden interest.

"He's Gay, and he is in love with." once again Hermiony paused to find the right words. "Hess in love with Severus Snape."

There was another loud thus as Ron once again hit the floor.

"Oh Dear."

Meanwhile back in the dungeons, a small naked boy lay in the arms of his potions master. As he rolled over onto the pale mans perfectly formed chest, the professor put his arm round the student and felt the warmth f his skin on his own.

"You would not believe how comfortable this wooden desk is." Harry looked up and caught a glimpse of the flushed professor's face.

"Indeed so potter and may I add that you must tell me what moisturiser you use on your ass as it makes your skin very soft."

The small boy however was snickering.

"And what may I ask is so funny." Snape said once again raising an eyebrow.

"Sir my ass is probably that soft from all the spanking it received from you."

"Well potter I don't know about you, but I need a bath I don't know if you would care to join me." The lanky man rose from the desk and padded along to the bathroom, there is the sound of running water and then the professor re emerged from the room this time wearing a bathrobe.

" I would be honoured to join you, right after I do one thing."

The professor looked at the small boy and asked.

" Yes potter what is It." but the small boy had already knelt down beside him and begun pleasuring him in the best way he had ever felt.

Meanwhile in an empty corridor Ron was receiving some sexual healing of his own. Just think Hermiony and Ron naked in a store cupboard. Enough to give you nightmares. (Sorry to any Ron on Hermiony lovers.) Un fortunate for them it was miner Vera Mcgonagall's storeroom. Now you can imagine their surprise when the teacher opened the cupboard to find out what all the noise was.

" Mr Wesley and miss granger. I don't know if you would care to inform me what is going on here but I suggest you both get some clothes on this instant."

"Yes miss." came the voices of the two teenagers.

" And when you are both fully clothed you can go to the headmaster and tell him why I have sent you."

" Yes miss."

" And you can do that whilst I disinfect this cupboard."

And as the two students left her classroom she muttered to herself.

"Nice catch my Weasley."

Half way through the story you may have noticed that I have improved my grammar. Thanks for all the reviews and there will be more sadly only 2 more chapters though. However if you ask for more maybe you could twist my leg. I am open to suggestions so feel free to inform me what you would like to happen.

Thanks and please R&R.


	4. Nice bed Professor

The room was very cloudy from the steam that the bath had generated. Not jut from all the hot water, Snape had conjured up some candles and oils. The two just lay in the bath together in each others arms; Harry was caressing the defined muscles of his potions master. He turned to look into the black eyes that looked down towards him.

"Did you know mr potter, I have waited for this from the moment I saw you."

He looked down at the boy and tightened his grip around him.

"Me too, for some reason I am always attracted to someone who hates me, or I thought hated me."

"Yes I suppose you are right. But one thing you haven't worked out yet." He moved his hand down to Harrys Member. "I don't hate you."

A state of panic had arisen in the Gryffindor common room. You see as Ron had woken up he had gone into a frenzy and was now running around packing things into a knapsack saying such phrases as.

"Ill find arry if it's the last thing I do."

"If I don't return look for me in Snapes office"

And of course my favourite.

"Don't let them dissect my body." Hermiony just followed him telling him he was being stupid and that he had no business interfering, but all that Ronald did was turn around to her and say.

"Im not having my mate being shuved up the arse by someone who loves Voldie and hates us!"

So as Ron turned to leave through the door Hermiony pointed her wand to his back and muttered.

"Perficus Totalus." And he landed with a thump on the floor the contents of his knapsack spilling onto the floor. Along with them a pack of condoms which he had put in b mistake, after having a brainwave she decided to have a little fun. (Fun which involved her Ron and the condoms.) So she levitated him back to the unisex dorm so that she could molest her boyfriend whilst he was still unable to move.

Meanwhile back in the professor's room, the two figures emerged from the bath and had donned black ad green silk robes, Snape had turned his room into a type f dark arts love nest, and Harry was staring in amazement as he saw the food Snape had prepared for them.

"Now sit and enjoy the food." he purred into Harry's ear from behind. And the boy who was totally mesmerised did so. They sat eating in a civilized manor discussing such things as why they had hated each other, the finally agreed that it was because they wanted to hide their feelings for each other.

After the two of them had finished dinner Snape turned and said.

"You can stay here tonight, as you can see I am fully equipped….."

"Yes I can see that from looking at the lower half or your bathrobe." Said Harry as he butted in.

"That wasn't what I was going to say, as you can see I am fully equipped with a double bed and enough pillows and things that you can use if you need to. Now shall we retire to the bedroom?"

Harry looked from the bed to his professor.

"But I don't have any jama's." Snape looked at the boy in that devilishly sexy way which made Harry want to start masturbating right there on the spot. However he managed to control himself.

"I dare say I don't think that you will be needing them Mr Potter." And with that he apparated them back to the bed where they immediately started groping between the sheets.

Tell me what you think more chappies coming soon if I get the time to write as I am on my work experience, I wrote this one at 2 in the morning after finishing the late shift and being unable to sleep

Harry: yes I like this chapter.

Draco: (scorns) I thought she was going to put me in this chapter, I bet she only wrote it cos she was Horney

Jemma: at 2 in the morning, please I do have morals I don't get Horney till about 4 (smirks)


End file.
